Olivia
by UberSpiffySheep
Summary: The chronicals of Olivia Silvertongue and Mary Parry, two children in seperate worlds. When a Serifina's daughter teaches Olivia a new World traveling method, Mary and Olivia help solve the mystery of Dust, finding danger on the way. R&R, please.
1. The children in the moonlight

A/N: NOT W/L fluff. 1st chapter misleading (and short) R&R  
  
Disclaimer: MUHAHAHA!!!! I own everything!! *lawyer bonks uberspiffysheep on head.* Pretty stars... Don't.own..Pullman's..characters  
  
Olivia  
  
If anyone on the busy oxford street had decided, at the moment, to look out of the window on the cool midsummer's night, they would have seen, amongst the trees, a light haired girl and a dark haired boy holding hands. If the bystanders happened to have super-ears, they would hear the girl talking in a sweet, lyrical voice with the boy, both smiling, lost in summer love.  
  
"Will" She was saying, her voice full of shyness, standing in front of her house.  
  
"Thank you very much for tonight. I loved it." The boy, who's name was apparently Will, smiled lovingly at her and dropped her off in front of her house. They both were standing there, full of awkwardness and silence, when the very bold girl gave the boy a light kiss on his cheek, which was slowly turning redder.  
  
"See you soon." The girl whispered, blowing him a kiss and walking through her front door.  
  
The girl's mother was sitting cross-legged on the floor when she came in and she said "Oh, baby, how was it?" The girl sighed and answered truthfully  
  
"Fantastic. Will is so great!" If she had bothered to look at her mother at the mention of the name Will, She would have seen her flinch. But the girl was lost in her world, therefore her mothers secret remained hidden. As the girl floated upstairs, her mother said "Our baby is growing up so fast, isn't she, Jonathan?" and Jonathan, with his dog daemon wrapped around his leg replied "Yes, Lyra, she is."  
  
A/N: CLIFFY!!! Muhahahaha. Review please. Anyway, if you don't get it, the girl is Lyra's daughter and the boy is Lyra's daughter's boyfriend who just happens to be named Will. * Blink * 


	2. The New School

Olivia was nervous. She looked over the goods she had packed, and went over them about three thousand times, making sure she had packed everything. Her daemon, Paleem, was fluttering, bird formed, nervously around her shoulder, making sure she didn't forget anything. She was wearing what her mother had called a "nice" dress, a dress the color of burnt cream, with a golden, flowing skirt and sleeveless corset top. Her waist length, curly, tawny hair was in a French braid, with wispy tendrils hanging out. The expression on her face was of pure nervousness, her golden eyes worried under furrowed dark brows. Finally, exhausted, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Twenty minutes later, her mother, Lyra Silvertongue, Lyra Belaqua, Will's Lyra, the daughter of Mrs. Coulter and Lord Aserial, Eve, mother of all, but to her sleeping daughter, merely Mum, stomped into Olivia's room and woke her up, her pine marten daemon hissing by her feet.  
  
"Oh-Livia." She said angrily.  
  
"Get up! You are late for the train to St. Sophia's." When her exhausted daughter shook her off, she roared, "UP!" Olivia climbed out of the bed and smoothed her hair down. Her daemon, cat formed, with rich, golden fur, and tawny eyes not unlike his human, looked up sleepily and then slunk around Olivia's heels. Her daemon changed into a golden pine marten, and he and Pantalaimon sat comparing each other. Mother and daughter scooped their daemons up at the same time, where Paleem changed into a lemur and sat, wide eyed, on his human's shoulder.  
  
Olivia and her daemon went downstairs, where her father, John, with his lovely red Irish setter daemon, exclaimed over how pretty she was, and kissed and hugged her goodbye. With that, Olivia and her mother went to the train station, where they embraced and wished each other luck. And then, Olivia Silvertongue-Belaqua, was on the road to her new life.  
  
A/N Argh. I hate the ending of that chapter. Ah well.next one will be better. I will defiantly get a chapter in every week, maybe more, okay?? Review!!!!! 


	3. The Witch Child

A/N okay, peeps. This chap is really, really, really, really, really short. I'm super sorry!!! Now, to all my spiffy readers. Pu pu pu puleeeeeeeze review. Then you shall be spiffy reviewers!!! He he he. Fyi: if I get lots of spiffy reviews, I will include a reader's name and create a character based on them to put in my spiffy story (fyi: I love the sharpie show, as some of you may know, by the amount of the word "spiffy" in my A/N comments.)  
  
Disclaimer: Random person: He-ey! You are using some of phillip pullman's characters in your story. Me: * grabs reader * Do I LOOK like phillip Pullman to you?  
  
Upon arriving to St. Sophia's boarding school for young ladies, Olivia was flummoxed. She stood, alone, at the train station, where a rickshaw was supposed to meet her and the other young ladies who were new to the school. Olivia searched for other people of her age, and saw one. She was a minuscule girl with waist length black hair tucked behind her pointed, elfin, ears, dark brown-black eyes searching for something. Her eyebrows were arched and very dark. She wore a neat skirt and blouse, nothing remarkable. Although she was much shorter then Olivia, who was herself a few inches below the average, her chin was held up, and the look in her eyes was pure determination.  
  
The girl's eyes met Olivia's, and she obviously wanted Olivia to come over to her, instead of the other way around. Olivia meekly walked over to this little boss, and stood in front of her.  
  
"You from the school?" said the girl, without so much of an introduction.  
  
Olivia nodded and said "I'm Olivia Silvertongue. Who are you?" The girl didn't answer for a minute.  
  
"Silvertongue. Do you know Iorek Byrnstien?" Olivia blinked.  
  
"Er..no." the girl looked at her intensely, and then, seeming to find her not to be lying, which, of course she wasn't.  
  
"I am Anya Ein'kaa. You may have heard of me. Possibly not. Either way, we shall be roommates for the next few years, so lets get one thing straight. I am Anya. Therefore, I shall be treated with respect. I shall do the same for you, daughter of Eve. I don't know if your mother has told you the story of her interesting past. But on any terms, we will respect each other. And, hopefully, be friends." Olivia stared at the strange girl, and said in hard tones.  
  
"I am Olivia. Whatever a daughter of Eve is, I en't one. You en't knowing my mother, either. So you en't gonna be speakin' bad about her." Anya's pale cheeks heated up considerably.  
  
"A daughter of Eve is one of the highest compliments I can give you. And it is true, I don't know your mother personally, but my adoptive father knew her as a daughter, and my mother knows her as well. They both know her like family, and have saved her life a considerable amount of times." And with that, the strange girl flounced away towards the rickshaw. 


	4. The Lie

Olivia Silvertongue sucked in her breath. Behind her, even the cool, calm, Anya looked astonished. The hall was huge. Made of marble, with swords and plaques hung all over the wall, with a statue made entirely of gold of a girl with books and a pine marten daemon coiled around her legs. Both Olivia and her daemon, in the form of the fierce cat, and Anya with her settled sleek panther daemon, gasped, and Olivia, leaning towards the statue to read the inscription, it said Boarding School's most famous scholar and althieometer reader, Lyra Silvertongue- Belequa. The first otherworldly explorer and Dust studier. Olivia nearly fainted, her eyes growing wide. "That's my mother." She said shakily. She ran her finger absentmindedly along Pan's gorgeous plated-gold fur and the porter smiled at her. "Yes, Olivia, your famous mother was quite an inspiration for the children here." Olivia had no idea what these people meant. She started to back away. "My mama en't no otherworld explorer. Sh-she is just a mother and a Scholar when she got spare time." And with that, Olivia, daughter of Eve, ran out of the building.  
  
Shaky fingers wrote the letter to her mother. It went something like this:  
  
Dear Mama,  
  
It's Olivia. No, nothing is wrong, except for the fact that you are a liar. I saw the statue of you in the corridor. Lyra Silvertongue. Hmph. Silvertongue, my foot. A fancy word for LIAR. Althieometer reader. OTHERWORLD EXPLORER! Mama, you told me you were a scientist. What the hell is dust? You have a lot to explain, and you better do it fast. (oh, and my roommate is a girl named Anya Ein'Kaa, who knows your name and thinks I am "daughter of eve" and mentions people named iorek byrnstien.) Okay? Write back soon, and tell me what the hell is going on.  
  
Olivia  
  
Olivia walked out of her dorm, feeling somewhat satisfied. It was morning. The whole thing had been smoothed over, and her first class was Speaking. She walked into the class and shakily selected a seat. The teacher, who's name was apparently Mrs. Amakkla, and had rosy cheeks and red hair, and a very strong accent of some kind. She instructed Anya and Olivia to stand up and say something about themselves. Anya, of course, went first.  
  
"Hello, class" Anya owned the room. The whole room was mesmerized by the short, commanding child.  
  
"My name is Anya Ein'Kaa, and I am the daughter of an elfin king and a Witch mother. My father died in battle, and I was raised by Iorek Byrnstien, an armored bear king, the ruler of Svalbard. My mother, the witch Serifina Pekkela, has taken me on all of her adventures, and I can fly with cloud pine." Anya took a breath. The class never took their eyes off her.  
  
Anya finished and bowed, and even the teacher shook herself. The class stared at the mesmerizing little girl. Now it was Olivia's turn.  
  
Olivia sighed and croaked. "Er.I'm Olivia, and I really like to draw, especially cats, and I think this school is really pretty and hope that I have a good year." The class was restless. She noticed one girl passing a note to another red haired, freckled girl. Probably about what a freak she was. She had to do something. The word came to her. "Lie."  
  
So Olivia told a story of her childhood, being raised in Jordan and then having Gobblers abduct her best friend, and of her accidental betrayal to him, and vow to avenge him. She traveled to the outermost regions of the north and see the city in the Lights and cross to other worlds. She had no idea where any of this came from. It seemed like she wasn't saying it, wasn't moving her mouth, and, for a while, she imagined her fierce-eyed mother doing all of the talking, although she had never known her mother as anything but docile and honest. Then she told a story of falling in love with a boy from another world, then of having to leave him. Little did Olivia know that most was true, only of not her own time, but her mother's. She hardly heard the bell ring, as she engaged the class in stories from the land of the dead, and of the mulefa. When the bell did ring, everything seemed to fall back into place, and she was not intrepid Lyra anymore, she was shy, awkward Olivia. As the students walked from the room, Anya caught up to her, poised beautifully. "Olivia." She said, and her tone was unnaturally serious. "That wasn't true of you, was it?" Olivia blanched. "No," Anya answered herself. "But it was true of your mother." Then Anya strode off to her next class. 


	5. The Fight

A/N: Oh, by the way, this may be a little late, but this is dedicated to the real Mary and Olivia. I love you guys!!!  
  
A/N: * makes a whole lot of happy noise * thank you sooooo much to my spiffy to the spiffiest extreme of spiffy first reviewer Mistress of Magic3!!!!!!!! You are sooooo spiffy. And to you other less spiffy readers who have NOT reviewed yet, here is your chance to be all the spiffy you can be, in the spiffy sheep army!!! Sorry, I am right now psychotic, because I have consumed a large amount of hot cocoa powder (not hot cocoa, just the powder.* bounce, bounce * @_@  
  
Olivia was in the principal's office for a short "Introduction" She droned and droned, Olivia was dreaming about her, William Saomka, back home. She remembered when she had kissed him first, how her lips had tingled, how his face had blushed, how she had longed to touch the fur of his still-changing daemon, Sakia, but the taboo had prevented her. Then reality came back to her, and she heard something about "parties, twice a month, in fact, there is one tommarow." She was handed the information packet and then left.  
  
"Oh-Livia" cried a saccharine sweet voice. Olivia turned around to face a tall girl with her chestnut hair sat in elaborate curls and her face looking like she had never seen a ray of sunlight. She wore a beautiful velvet red dress with lovely gold stitching, and red lipstick and pale blush. Her daemon was a French poodle, head held high, eyes haughty.  
  
"Who are you?" Olivia said, genuinely curious. They girl held her haughty head high and said  
  
"My name is Margaretta Rose Peddington, and I am the daughter of the richest man in the town. And, let me guess" Her eyes went to the ceiling.  
  
"You are Olivia Silvertongue." She laughed, but it did not reach her cold gray eyes. Her voice went to a whisper and she hissed  
  
"Ha. Olivia Silvertongue." She mimicked "You are nothing special, so stop trying to be something. I demand that for the dance tonight, you wear a simple dress and don't try to look good." She tossed her hair over her shoulders and said loudly and simpering  
  
"I, Margaretta Rose must be the Belle of the Ball." Her voice softened to a hissing whisper again  
  
"Oh. And you better not bring your silly little school-friend Anya, either. Little freak. Witch queen, my foot." And with that, the girl sauntered away, her daemon at her heels.  
  
At the last second, the poodle turned around and snarled. Paleem leapt at him in wild cat form, huge claws scraping the daemon's fur, changing as fast as he could, into a bear, swiping at the tiny poodle. Margaretta's entourage joined into the fight, and so it was a poodle, peacock, kitten, and two big, huge, hyena daemons, against one ever-changing animal. Margaretta was screaming, as was Olivia. The girls in the hall were watching, stunned, until Anya swept down the corridors. Her panther daemon, Ekaen'pa, leapt on Paleem and dragged him back gently, as Paleem changed into a panther cub, looking remorseful. The poodle had his red bow torn off, his fur ripped, and bright blood on his ear. Paleem was almost worse off, back in his cat form, fur ragged, ears bitten, and eyes wild. He changed into a tiny, cowering dog. Olivia picked him up and cuddled him, and he relaxed, changing into a cat once again. 


	6. The Transformation

A/N Okay, people, I did not did not did NOT write the reviews under my name on my review page. No, I en't that pathetic yet. (Yes, I have adopted Lyra's speech pattern) OMG!!! I just realized something. I have to be the worst author on the face of this planet. I totally forgot about Mary Parry. Hee hee. Ok, next few chapters will be about her.  
  
Olivia was banging her head on the desk when Anya came in to the room. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Hello. Let me guess." She tossed her sleek head of hair, her panther Daemon shaking his fur.  
  
"Margaretta." She giggled. Olivia stuck her tongue out. "Shush." She said crossly. Anya sat on the swivel chair on her desk and drew her knees up, looking like an extremely pleased cat.  
  
"Dance Tonight" She said, mimicking the many signs on the many doors. Olivia bounced in her chair.  
  
"How fun. S'all the fun things around here, the parties."  
  
Anya went in the bathroom to get dressed. Ten minutes later she came out with her hair in two plaits like a schoolgirl, wearing a longish, pleated green-blue plaid skirt and white blouse that looked like a uniform. She had dark eye-shadow accenting her intense brown eyes and mauve-brown lipstick on her expressive lips. She looked like a school girl, needless to say, not accenting her natural beauty. Olivia raised her eyebrows and said rather bluntly  
  
"You're wearing THAT?"  
  
"Yes" Anya challenged.  
  
"There en't nothing wrong with it." Olivia had to fight the urge to gasp at hearing flawless Anya say "En't" Anya sighed and burst into tears. Olivia stared at the Ice Queen Anya, the girl who had never cared what anyone thought of her. Anya quickly recovered and said "It's the only thing I have besides my mother's dress that is much too big for me.  
  
"Can I see it?" said Olivia curiously. Anya took the scarlet fabric out of the bag and Olivia gasped, shocked. The sari was made of silky, soft, crimson fabric, with little silver round mirrors decorating it. It fell to the floor and had golden hemming. It was just Olivia's size.  
  
"Oh Anya, It's spectacular. Oh, Anya." She breathed.  
  
"Do you want to wear it tonight?" Olivia stared at Anya for a little before realizing she was serious. "Yes, oh yes." She said wistfully. Then she pounced on her bed, a cat-Paleem joining her.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and took a long shower, letting the warm water run over her. As she got out, she wrapped the soft robe around her and proceeded to do her make-up. After she had taken the Kohl pencil and lifted her hand to her golden eyes, Anya burst in, wanting to do her make-up. In the half-hour that ensued, no one made a sound as Anya put a light icy pink lipstick and golden eye-shadow on Olivia, and outlined her eyes with heavy Kohl. When she was done, and Olivia looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. She, the ragtag little girl who tore through the streets of Jordan, a St. Sophia's girl, friends with the daughter of a witch queen. Just then, a porter walked through the door. He stopped dead and shook his head to clear his eyes at the sight of Lyra- er, Olivia.  
  
"Miss Lyra?" He said, disbelief coloring his scratchy voice. Olivia laughed, but it was somewhat in embarrassment.  
  
"No, Sir, it's Olivia Silvertongue. I'm her daughter." She had a laugh like bells. The porter wondered why no one had commented on that. He shook his head.  
  
"I apologize, Miss Olivia. You are looking so much like your mother these days." He shook his head again.  
  
"Two letters for you, Miss Olivia, and for you, Miss Serifina." Olivia noticed Anya didn't correct him. Olivia took the letters with her fingers and gasped with pleasure. Her daemon, cat formed, purred like a tank. One was from Will Costa, and one was from her mother. She tore open Will's first. It read, in the scrawling handwriting and bad grammar of a gyptain boy,  
  
Liuviaa,  
  
I try to make the dance tonight. i hope i can. Long way away!! you having a good time and st. sophias? Hope so. We en't having much happening 'round here, 'cept your mom made some discovery. Us gyptains en't understanding it, though. My grandmother, Ma Costa, sends her love, and hopes you are getting learned there so you come back and teach our girls.  
  
Love,  
  
Will  
  
Olivia didn't know what to smile at first. His gyptain name for her, Liuviaa, or that he was coming to the dance. She decided on both. She leaped around, shouting and waving the letter in the air, so loud that Patty Kemp from next door came by with curlers in her hair, asking what the hell the matter was. Next was her mother's letter. It was eight pages long. Olivia curled up in her chair and read it. 


	7. The Introduction of Mary

A/N Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby. Why I am calling myself Dobby is lost to me. I totally forgot about Mary Lyra Parry, who will be an important character later, so here is a beautiful Chapterino about her.  
  
Mary Parry was staring disdainfully at her wardrobe. She was trying to decide what to wear to school. Her shirt that said "My imaginary friend thinks you have mental problems" and normal jeans or her camouflage jeans and a black tee. The problem was, she hated all of them (except for the first one, that was kind of funny) (A/N * pouts * I want a shirt like that!) Ever since Kylie Williams had made her remark about Mary "Dressing so, like, weird for, like, a teenager" Mary had tried to dress more normal-teen-ish. The problem was, she had better things to do. Like playing football addictively. But no, she needed to be "Normal." Mary muttered to herself as she tossed on the first shirt and the camouflage jeans. She added a green bandana to her brown-black hair and viciously stroked eye- liner on her deep brown eyes. Then she tramped down stairs, where her father was writing something viciously on a pad of paper that looked like a scientific equation.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she asked, semi-interested. Her father murmured  
  
"There is no Hell. We let all of the dead people out." Then, catching  
himself, muttered  
  
"Sorry, line from a poem. Hmm, just an equation." Mary lost interest  
and buttered her toast. Her dad was weird that way, always somewhere  
else. Her mom had died when Mary was very young, and for a father to  
have to raise a teenage girl himself was hard. But he had Mary Malone,  
his best friend and substitute mother (for his own mother had died  
when he was barely fourteen. Her father murmured, without even looking  
up  
  
"Get that eyeliner off your face. You are only thirteen."  
  
"Fourteen in November, dad." Mary sang sweetly, and ran off to school.  
  
Once she was there, she wished she hadn't run. Mary hated school. The  
first thing, everyday, she did was grab a seat next to her best  
friend, Ella, and slouch down in her chair. Ella was native New Yorker  
with a big mouth and nothing to stop her. She was the only American in  
the class. Other wise, they were all English. But today, she had a  
feeling something was going to happen. Something great and terrible at  
the same time. She just wished she had dressed better. "My imaginary  
friend thinks you have mental problems" isn't exactly the best garb  
for a mystery. 


	8. The Blackberry Patch at Midnight

A/N this chap and the next shall be good. By the way, have any of you ever heard the song "Top of the World" by the (brilliant) Dixie Chicks?  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, do I look like Phillip Pullman to you? I thought not.  
  
Olivia sat cross legged on her four poster bed, open mouthed, not believing the strange story in front of her wide, golden eyes. The tale was something out of her lavishly illustrated storybooks, the rag-tag little girl, falling in love with the tall, dark eyed stranger from another world and having to part forever. Her Dust-colored eyes fluttered at the part where her mother and her lover realize their romance, lost in the world of mulefa, two children altering the course of the world. She imagined the little crimson fruit in Lyra's stained hands, the feeling of Will's lips as her mother brought her face towards them, their daemons watching from afar. Her own heart was torn out of her breast when Lyra wrote of their parting. She sat, amazed, hearing about her mother's adventures and hardly noticed Anya taking the black dress in her bag out of it's case. An hour later, Olivia laid on her bed, stunned, with her daemon, moth formed, hovering around her head. Anya came out of the bathroom dressed in a black dress- Ahem-"Borrowed" from Olivia. Her eyes were colored with Kohl, her lips a vicious red. She looked like the witch child she was. She stared at Olivia for about ten seconds, and said softly  
  
"A letter from Lyra?" Olivia turned around viciously, intending to give Anya a scathing remark, but realized that she was right. Her shoulders sagged, and Anya murmured  
  
"Time to go." They left the building, Olivia still stunned. She went out of her stupor, though, as soon as she saw Will, dressed in a tuxedo. She raced up to him, then got suddenly shy and hung back. He, in answer, walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. They spoke none and just danced, Will's dark eyes lingering on her amber ones. Then Olivia, channeling her mother, kissed him boldly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back. Olivia noticed both Margaretta and Anya looking at her, so she made a point to stare at them before she kissed him again.  
  
After an hour, the lovers begin to tire of dancing, so they walked to the blackberry patch, Olivia's special place. And it was on that very hill, one exactly like it, at least, that Lyra Silvertongue and William Parry had first kissed, where a love story of epic proportions had woven itself. And on a hill very like it, another, completely different but in some ways the same, that another story took place.  
  
Olivia and Will, with their daemons entwined beside them, talked for a while about things, but their dialogue was halting and slow, because they were both thinking about other things, every conscious strand in their bodies were thinking of each other. And after they had retired every subject possible, they just sat for a while, gazing at the stars, Will wondering if there were other universes out there and Olivia knowing it. Then, carefully, delicately, Olivia picked a lone blackberry off the bush and brought her slender fingers up to Will's soft lips and placed it there, like Lyra and Mary Malone alike. Will, of course, had no idea of what it meant, but it was beautiful all the same, so he kissed her warmly, their daemon's rubbing lovingly against each other. And at that moment, Olivia was not thinking of her mother, or the story. Just of her and Will, sitting on a mountainside, eating blackberries and kissing until the pearly moon was in the middle of the midnight sky. 


	9. The Witches

A/N The witches!!! Yay!!!! I adore them and hope that they shall prevail (I really have no idea what is going to happen in my beautiful story, just that I shall write it)  
  
Olivia lay on her bed with a sappy smile on her pale, blackberry stained face. Will had left already, and Anya was probably with some captivated boy. She was alone. She began to drift off into a dream-filled sleep, when she heard a scratching noise outside. She sat up in bed and walked cautiously towards the window. She grabbed a knife on her dresser. But outside the window stood a figure with long, rich black hair, pale limbs, and dark eyes. She was had all of the characteristics of a very young woman, yet she seemed old and learned. She was an older version of Anya, with dark, zealous eyes and pale red lips. She had with her a branch of cloud pine. Without looking at Olivia, she said  
  
"Where is Anya?" Then her face turned and looked at Olivia, right in the eyes, old eyes meeting young ones, and Serifina Pekkala started.  
  
"Oh!" she said in a rich voice.  
  
"Lyra?" Serifina murmured, although she knew it was not, the likeness was amazing. Olivia's eyes said it all. She was not her mother, though her destiny was similar.  
  
"Olivia" said Serifina in halting tones. "My daughter is not here?" She said, and Olivia sighed, she would not want to be Anya at the moment.  
  
"No, Miss Serifina. I know who you are. My mother sent me a letter explaining everything. But Anya is probably out. We had a dance tonight." Serifina let a smile creep into her voice.  
  
"That's my girl. Probably out with some boy right now. Or at her Rope Swing Place. But what I have to say to her concerns children with non-settled daemons." And Paleem, serpent formed, coiled at Olivia's throat.  
  
"Anya will be distressed to learn this, as she has been studying the ways between worlds for as long as she has lived. But this does not concern her." Serifina looked sorrowful, for she knew how passionately Anya had thrown herself into this cause, and now it would not matter.  
  
"This concerns you. Yes, Olivia, you. Just as your mother has read the altheometer by grace, you will be able to-" Serifina was cut off by the unearthly screech of something, and she looked pained.  
  
"I must go. My daughter will tell you all you need to know." And with that, she was off, as fast as any lightning bolt. 


	10. The Astronamy Argument

A/N Strangely, I am not British. But apparently, my computer is, for it is stuck on U.K. English. Oh well. Shall be helpful when I am an Oxford Scholar. I am listening to Jewel, writing this, reading Mistress's fic (incredibly good story, BTW), IMing my friend, am supposed to be doing homework, and writing this at the same time. I am the QUEEN of multitasking. Oh, BTW, my AIM is "FangedEvilGenius" AIM me. I got a few requests for chappies about Will's Daughter, so here we go...Hope you enjoy. And, yes, 'Livia will go on. I have just superbly busy with soccer, school, writing my beautiful (soon to be best seller) novel, and er..doing other stuff. Sorry.  
  
"If you'll BE my babeh!" Mary Parry sat, kicking her size seven feet (in black converse, of course) against the cold metal legs of the chair, with the new Stevie Brock song stuck in her head. 'Damn you, Stevie Brock.' She thought, vowing to get vengeance on whomever moron that had turned on Stevie instead of her normal John Mayer in the morning. I.e., her "amusing" dad. She would think he had better things to do than mess with his only child's head. Ah well, after school she would-  
"Miss Parry, what is the square root of 132?" Mary froze.  
"Er..seven?" The teacher rolled his eyes dramatically and began to speak, but was (thank the gods above) interrupted by the bell. 'English next' Mary thought. 'Then Social Studies' She hurried to class, only pausing to think about what a horrid waste of time school was, and to-er- eat a bar of chocolate. When she arrived in English, lugging her rucksack, her teacher gave her the Patented Death Stare and Mary hurried to sit down, sliding into her hard blue seat. The teacher went back to her lecture, and Mary began drawing mindlessly. Suddenly, the teacher looked out and the class and announced their homework.  
"You are to write a fantasy story. This may be about any subject you wish, and it must be at least ten pages long. Now, I know you are all inwardly groaning, and some of you-" She glared at a boy rolling his eyes in the second row, "Are groaning outwardly. But this is necessary to improve your writing skills, and it is a really fun assignment. I mean, think about all of the things you can write about!" The kids were looking desperately at each other, at a loss for ideas. Mary rolled her kohl outlined eyes and slumped down in her seat. The teacher droned on, but Mary's mind was buzzing, trying hard to think of an idea. Now Mary was okay in smarts, but she had a pretty low grade in English, and her father, an Oxford Professor, was certainly not going to stand for his only child getting a "Fantastic" in English. So a good grade was dearly needed to improve her overall grade. So, she must write the damn story.  
  
Mary hated astronomy. She was quizzing herself for the test tomorrow. Orion.Ursa Major...Ursa Minor..there was another one, too. It begun with an L...Lena? No, something having to do with mythology. Apollo.. Lyre.  
"Lyra!" Mary shouted out loud. Her father skittered into the room, sliding on his smooth-bottomed Oxford Loafers. His dark eyes were hard.  
"Who told you?" He said, gritting his teeth. She had never seen him this angry. Never seen him angry. She recoiled, backing up. His jawbone jutted out, his eyes, dark brown, were a mixture of grief and pure, white- hot anger.  
"My god, dad, I was studying for my Astronomy Test. No one told me nothin'. Lyra is a constellation" She was fearful of him, but also purely curious. What had made him this angry about damn Astronomy? But now she could see him relax, every muscle in his body unclenching.  
"Yeah, sorry. Though you said something else." He muttered, shuffling back into his study. Mary flew out of her chair and caught him by the elbow.  
"Dad, something made you angry about that. Now I don't know what that was, but I need to find out. Lyra...that sounds like a girl's name." He sat, looked resigned, then said feebly  
"Lyra is your middle name. Bet you didn't know that?" He shook her off his elbow and proceeded towards the living room. Mary was livid with anger.  
"Damn, dad. You never tell me anything. Why the bloody hell did you get so mad about one bloody word? You're hiding something from me, and I know it! So sit down and tell me, now. You're a bloody Oxford Professor. You're my dad, but you're never around! You're always at the college. You occasionally call Oxford "Jordan" When ever I'm studying astronomy or mythology, whenever I mention 'Lyre', you go livid. Tell me. Now." Will Parry looked calm, but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell Mary anything.  
"Mary Parry, don't you dare swear at me. If you are living in my house, I'll tell you what I want." Mary exploded (no, not literally, but that would be kind of funny. Sorry.)  
"I wish I wasn't in this bloody family!" And with that, she stormed out of the house. 


End file.
